Blood Lust
by Mrs.Sid The Kid
Summary: Living with the coolest vampires in town isn't all fun and games. When your used as their personal chew toy,life seems to get worse everyday.But it get's better when fall in love until you fall in love with the enemy. Slash Jeff/Edge,Matt,Christian, DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm going to try a story with my favorite things E&C, The Hardys and Vampires lets see how it goes**

I could see the anger in my older brothers eyes. It was my fault, I should have done what he said and stayed locked in my room until he got back from his date with that little redhead named Amy but no I went outside and Adam and Christian decided to use me as their little chew toy.

" I told you not to touch him." Matt shouted at the two smirking blondes.

" Calm down Matty. The baby is fine. Right little Jeffrey?" Adam asked grinning at me. I clutched Matt's hand tighter.

" Jeff, keep your hand tight on your neck." Matt said softly. I nodded, pressing the fabric from my ripped shirt on the two bleeding wounds on my neck.

" Adam, he's only sixteen. He is just a kid. I don't want you two monsters touching him." Matt said angrily. He protectively took a step infront of me.

In a flash Christian had Matt pinned up against the wall. My brother struggled but all he could do was let out a wheezing cough.

Let's pause this for a minute. Okay, I'm the one who is crying and bleeding, my name is Jeff and my brother Matt is pinned to the wall. We have always been close even though I'm the annoying baby brother. Last year both of our parents died so now we live with Adam and Christian. They are...vampires. Yes, bad-as,s blood sucker. They also have "parents". Gangrel he is the head vampire in town...yes there is a lot of them and there is Luna, she is the scareyist person I have ever seen.

We only live with them because they offered to "take care of me and Matt". At first it was fine, but then they started to bite me. Since I was the smaller weaker one, they got me first. I wouldn't tell Matt but he found out and got himself almost killed by Gangrel and Luna. So, now he watches me 24/7. Thats why it's my fault Matt's going to get in trouble.

" Don't hurt him. Please Christian." I begged trying to pull the bigger boy off of my brother.

" You should be a good boy like little Jeffykins. You always cause so much trouble Matt." Christian hissed squeezing his neck tighter. I saw Matt's eye's roll back into his head.

All Matt could say was something that sounded like. "Fu.ck you.". Those two words got Matt slapped hard..

" Boy's play nice." Gangrel said laughing. I could feel his blood red eyes on me.

" Tell them not to hurt Matty please. It was my fault." I cried trying to sound brave.

" Boys be nice to Matt. Your makeing the poor butterfly cry." Luna said looking at me with those's cold scary blue eyes.

" Yes, Luna. What can we do now?" Christian asked throwing Matt like a rag doll.

" Let them rest. then you can have fun with them tomorow. It's time to sleep my child." Luna softly said leading Adam and Christian out of the room. That just left me and Matt alone with Gangrel.

" Jeff go to your room. I'll deal with you brother." Gangrel pulled me up roughly and pushed me out the door.

" No, please." I cried outside the locked door when I heard Matt's blood curdling scream.

Later that night, I sneaked into Matt's room. It was hard because Adam and Christian shared a room between us. I swear those two are to close even for being brothers. And across the hall Luna and Gangrel sleep in their big tomb.

" Matt are you awake?" I asked the lump in the bed. I pulled the covers away from his face. Matt was pale and breathing heavily. I figured out why when I saw the two marks in his neck that bled sluggishly.

" Matty talk to me?" I begged shaking his shoulder.

" Jeffro what's wrong?" He asked distantly.

" I was scared."

" And you want to stay with me?"

" Yeah..."

" Jeff you getting kinda old to stay in the same bed as your brother." Matt said jokingly. He was right. I was sixteen and he just turn eighteen but it's hard not to get nightmare when you live like this.

" I'm scared Matt. I can't lose you."

" I won't leave you. Come on we have school tomorow." Matt said makeing room for me. I know it's weird for two boys our age to share a bed but we are close. Not as close as Adam and Christian you never hear moans coming from out room. I fell into a more calming sleep when Matt pulled me close to him and told me " It's going to be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm pretty easy all you need if to review**

Before I go on, I should tell you what happened last night before Matt found me. I was alone in my room waiting for him to come home I was okay for a while. Adam and Christian were leaving me alone until I thought Matt came home but I was really wrong.

_" Matt is that you?" I asked softly opening my door. I heard the door open and Matt said he would be home soon so I thought it was him.That's what happened._ _I'm okay but it was my fault Matt got in trouble. But he felt better in the morning. That was good because we had the second hell...school._

_" Sorry butterfly. Matthew isn't home yet but you can play with us." Christian grab me be the hair and pulled me to their room._

_" Please not tonight. Please." I begged. I hate sound like such a baby but I was scared._

_I felt Adam rip open my shirt. My breath started to come out in a labored gasps when I felt his cool tongue trail across my chest. I hate him and I hate the way my body likes what he's doing to me. My brain screams stop but my body screams fuck me._

_" I want him first. You always get him!" Christian shouted. It was to late for him I felt Adam pierces the pale skin of my neck._

_" Adam...Oh" I mumbled into Adam's sweet smelling blonde hair as feel the warmth spread through me as he fed._

_Adam pulled away my blood dripping down his chin. I felt faint. " See brother. He likes it more when I go. Look at the tent in his pants, you should relieve him of that." I felt Christian's hands go for my belt that's when Matt walked in._

" Matty are you feeling okay?" I asked the sleeping dark haired boy.

Matt's dark brown eye's slowly opened. He looked confused then he remembered what happened last night. " Yeah, I fine Jeff go to your room and get ready for school. I think everyone is gone already. "

" Okay Matty." I said. I saw the look in Matt's eye. He was angry, confused, worried and scared all at the same time. Angry at Adam and Christian. Confused about everything. Worried about me and scared for both of us.

I pulled my bluish red hair into a pony, grabbed my bag and waited for Matt. I had a sad smile on my face when I saw him run down the stairs. If you didn't know us you would be able to tell we are brothers. Matt has curly black hair and dark warm brown eyes. While I was born with white blonde hair and big emerald green eyes. That not the only difference. Matt is the serious quiet type and I _used _to be the happy, charismatic one but now I'm the weak scared one. I'm just glad I have Matt he is my everything.

" You ready for school kid?" Matt asked ruffling my hair.

" I guess but I have gym first. I hate it."

" Remeber what I said. Are you sure your feeling okay? You feel kinda warm." Matt looked down at me his face etched with worry.

" Yup, in and out. Look at the floor and don't talk to anyone. I'm fine Matty. Let's go." I said quickly feeling light headed.

We both piled into his tiny old car. We were on our way to Brokehaven high. It's the place were if you are a vampire your cool or if your a vampires bitch your cool. I may be a bitch but I'm still a loser. I used to have more friends then Matty, his name was Shannon Moore. He was a short skinny little punk so we alike. He was my Tommy, I was his Chuckie. Shannon had it worse off then me, he would come to school covered in bites and then he would get bitten at school. One day I guess he had enough because one day he wasn't at school. He didn't come for weeks and then I got a voice mail.

" Jeff, It's me Shannon. I'm sorry dude. I had to get out. I'm happy finally. One day when they stop looking for me, I'll send money for you and Matt to come and stay with me. I'm sorry I left you. I will always miss you dude. I love you bye Jeffo." He sounded happy. I was happy for him but I miss him everyday.

" Jeffro. Jeff...are you back., you were in a daze. Well I need to get to Math. Be safe please." Matt said squeezeing my shoulder.

" Okay Bye Matty." I said grabbing my gym strip out of my locker.

The boy locker room is a interesting place. It's where alot of people do alot of extracurricular...fucking. Like right now Randy who is one of Adam's close friends is doing one of the frequent bitetys name Cody in the shower. All of the vampires look at you like your a piece of meat good enough to eat. Also right now I can feel Hunter's eyes on me as I striped my black beater over my head. I took a deep breathe when I felt Hunter standing right behind me.

" Hunter back off." A sinister voice hissed.

" Okay Adam put the fangs back in I won't bite him that hard." I froze when I heard that but Hunter left when I heard the low hiss escape Adam's throat.

" Adam please let me go." I mumbled when I felt his cool hand on my shoulder. He turned me around and put his strong pale arms on either side of me.

" Jeff just stay here for a minute." Adam mumbled into my ear. I started to breathe heavier as his full lips brushed down my jaw.

" Jeff are you feeling okay?" Adam asked pulling away suddenly.

" Yeah I'm fine. Why is everyone asking me that?" I demanded.

" No, your not. Your running a fever. Jeff how many times has someone feed from you this week?" Adam asked sitting my down on the floor.

" Um...you. Gangrel the night before. Luna the night before that and Hunter and Randy got me before that." I said resting my head in my hands.

" Shit! Jesus fucking hell. Jeff why didn't you...how much have you eaten in the past few days?" Adam asked pushing my hair out of my face. I saw a look in his eyes that I have never seen before...he was worried.

" Not much." I answered truthfully.

" Jeff you don't have much blood in you. It's supose to be once a week then a week to rest so you body can keep up. Not five in five days. I'm taking you back home you need to rest. Come on get up." The tall blonde said pulling me up by my arm.

" NO I'M NOT GOING ANY WHERE WITH YOU!" I shouted pulling away from him.

" Jeff don't be a idiot. I'm not going to get you again and I will tell Christian not to touch you. So I'm carrying you then." Adam said sternly picking me up like I weighed nothing.

I was to tired to speak and I felt good in Adam's arms. I was hoping I made the right choice as Adam kicked open the school door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm pretty easy all you need if to review**

" Jeff...wake up okay? We are home." I could hear Adam but he sounded far away. " Butterfly...damn it Jeff. Fine I'll carry you, you little shit."

My eyes slowly opened. I looked up into Adam's dark teal coloured eyes. He looked like a normal person not the blood sucker that has tormented me and my brother for the last year. The vampire slung me over his shoulder as he opened the door. His cool skin felt great against my feverous cheek.

" Okay Hardy boy. Living room, my room or your room. I'll get you something to eat. Okay?"

" My room and I'm not hungry." I mumbled softly into his sweet hair.

" Come on lets get you to bed. " Adam said shaking his head. I didn't know a person could walk that fast but in seconds the blonde plopped me back down on my bed.

" Let's get you changed." I saw Adam walk over to my dresser.

" You not touchin' me. I can dress myself." I said eyes wide. Adam just shook his head as he undid my pants. I knew fighting with him wasn't a option so I just layed there and took it like a man.

" Was that so bad Jeffrey. Go to sleep now okay." I just closed my eyes as I felt Adam's lips brush my forehead.

I opened my eye's, everything felt stiff and sore but atleast I felt better. Adam was still sitting there but now he was looking through my sketch book. He never looked so good sitting there with a half smile on his face.

" That's private stuff Adam." I mumbled glaring at him.

" You are really talented butterfly. Come on let's get your pants back on it;s time for dinner." Adam said throwing me the baggy denim.

" Thanks Adam...so you guys are eattin' real food tonight?"

" We have to. Can't bite you and we can't bite your brother. So yeah we have to eat normal food. I really don't know how you can eat that crap." he said running his fingers through his wavy blonde locks.

" Well...I wouldn't drink blood to save my life so let's go." I felt like a little kid when my face turned bright red just because Adam smiled at me.

" Jeff!" Matt shouted grabbing me. " Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Adam if you fucking touched him..."

" What are you going to do Matt?" Christian said walking up the stairs.

" For gods sake. Leave him alone Christian. He's not going to do anything right Matty?" I asked nervously grabbing my older brothers hand.

" I have a little trick to show you Adam. I figured this out today. You'll love this." Christian's icy blue eyes glared at Matt as my brother fell to the ground screaming out in pain.

" Matt. Matty what's wrong! Christian you bastard., stop!" I shouted trying to grab Matt who was holding his head screaming.

" Brother you finally figured your talent. Now you can stop." Adam took a step closer to the other blonde.

Christian didn't a anything, he just stood there with a grin on his face as Matt kept screaming. One minute I saw Adam standing there anger in his eyes and the next minute Adam had Christian by his neck.

" I told you to stop." Adam hissed in a low voice. Matt stopped screaming. I pulled my brothers head into my lap. Matt was uncontusous but his face was still pained.

The two blonde vampires glared at each other. Christian ran down the stairs in a huff and Adam took a step towards us.

" Leave us alone Adam." I said softly cradling Matt's head in my arms.

" But Jeff..." Adam pleaded looking at me with those soft teal eyes.

" Just go."

"They are all the same. Their arn't any good vampires just the ones who would be nice when they need something. Don't trust them, don't trust anyone." I thought pulling my brother's limp body to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I heart you all keep R&R-ing. This chapter cotains some supriseing slashy ness; mild sexual content**

I sat beside a sleeping Matt , my chin resting on my shaking knees. I didn't know why I trusted him. The minute I got him mad he would snap and hurt me or Matty. I wouldn't able to handle that. I looked over and saw myself in the mirror. My green eyes were swollen and red from crying, I know I'm weak, I can't help it I'm scared.

" Matty I'm scared. I wish mom and dad didn't die. Things weren't great with them but atleast we were okay. I can't keep going on like this. Your the strong one I'm not and when you are hurting. I feel weaker.." The tears fell harder from my bright green eyes.

" Stop crying. Your weak, your a loser, you don't deserve to be alive." I said to myself digging my nails into my arm.

" Jeff, oh Jeffie your bleeding." Matt slowly sat up. I looked down at my arm blood was coming out of the four little gashes.

" Matty..." I cried shaking.

" Calm down okay. Your just going to make yourself sick. I'm fine I just have a head ache. It's okay Jeffro." Matt said pulling me into a hug. " Jeff you have to stop crying. I'm okay. Just stop okay." I could tell Matt was starting to get upset.

" I'm sorry Matty." I pulled away wiping my nose on the bottom of my shirt.

" Jeff you got to stop this. If you go around crying everytime one of us gets hurt all of the are going to see that and...one of theses days I won't be there to protect you. Hey I have something that you will like I got a couple email from Shan yesterday. One is for you and the other is for both of us." Matt said grabbing his laptop.

**Dear: Matty and Jeffro**

**I am doing okay. I had to leave again I guess one of the people in the one horse town you guys live in found out about me. Right now im sitting in a coffee shop. I got a job too, it's a tattoo place, i don't make much right now but they say im pretty damn good.nd from my guessing Matty only has six months left of school. You guys can come and live with me after that!! I met a girl to her name is Candice...I did her tattoo and she didn't have enough money for it so she took me out from drinks after. Dude she is hot! I really miss you guys. I'll see you two soon!!**

**From: Shan **

I smile when I saw it. Matt handed me his laptop so I could read the other one. The title said For Jeff's eyes only. It was marked unread, I could always trust Matt

**Dear: Jeff**

**Hey...As I told you in my last email I got a girlfriend...she's not as good as you dude. I still remeber the first and sadly the last time we well...you know.**

**Flash Back**

_" Are you okay?" I asked shaking Shannon's shoulder. I when I walked into his room I found him laying on his bed battered and bruised with his clothes ripped._

_" I tried to fight back against Randy and he didn't like that. Sooo he made me beg." Shannon said with his lopsided smile. Shannon has always looked like a little kid. I think it was his blonde hair or maybe it was his big baby blue eyes but I hated my self but I fell in love with my best friend._

_I just smiled back at him and pushed his shaggy blonde hair out of his face. I didn't know why I did it but I leaned closer to him and brushed my lips across Shannon's pouty lips._

_" Shann I'm sorry." I stammered pulling away. Shannon just smiled and pulled me closer. I felt his tongue poke into my mouth and wrap around mine. Shannon's black nail polished hand undid the front of my jeans. I loud moan escaped my lips as I felt Shannon's cool hand slid into the front of my _

_pants._

_" Shannon you little...oh." I fell on to his bed. " You don't need to.." I said breathing heavily._

_" I love you Jeff." Shannon said as he went down on his knees between my legs._

_" I love you too Shannon."_

**End of Flash Back**

**I really miss you alot...I really love you Jeff.**

**Love: Shanny **

I deleted the email and closed my eyes remembering that night. He fell asleep in my arms. I wish I could have stayed with him forever but I had to leave or I would have gotten in trouble. Little did I know that was the last time I would see Shannon. A little bit of me died that day he left but I wasn't fully together before that.

" Jeffro, I snuck down and got us some food. Your getting pretty thin." Matt said with a said smile.

"Thanks Matt." I wasn't paying attention all I could think about wasShannon but some how those's thoughts turned into thoughts of another blonde...Adam.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. And sorry its a little short

" Jeff we have to talk." It was the next morning and I was almost out of the door but Adam caught me as my hand touched the door.

" We have nothing to talk about Adam. I just want to go to school." I keep my eyes locked on the carpet.

" Your so fucking stubborn." Adam hissed as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the office.

" Adam, please don't let me go." I was trying to sound strong but it wasn't working.

" Jeff..It's not like I'm going to fucking rape you in the middle of the room I just wanna ask...Why don't you trust me?"

" Your all the same." I said quietly.

" Fuck kid. You know the only reason your not like your little fuck buddy Shannon..."

" Don't talk about him like that." I shouted at Adam pulling away.

" So..I guess it's true. I just thought Randy was seeing things when he saw you two fucking that night." He started to laugh but that ended when I punched him in the jaw. I started to leave them room when I heard him shout after me. " I can't protect you, If you won't even talk to me."

Adam was right, he was protecting me but I couldn't trust him. I wish I could have listened to him when I got to gym class.

" Hey pretty how are you today?" Randy asked grabbing me by my hair.

" Let go you stupid prick." I shouted trying to pull away.

" Hey Hunter. Pretty is a fighter now. We should beat that out of him quick and then we can get a different kind of work out." Rand started to drag me towards the shower.

" Please no. Come on guys I'm sorry." I started to look around for anyone who would help me. But I was alone again.

" Adam won't be able to help you now Jeff." Christian hissed into my ear as they pushed me up against the wall.

I was laying on the dirty shower floor, my clothes were torn and I was to weak to move. I pulled myself to the corner and hoped they won't come back.

" Oh no." I whispered as I heard some guys in the room. I closed my eyes hopeing they won't see me.

" Jeff? Oh fuck Jeff." I felt two arms wrap around me holding me tight. It was Matt.

" Jeff are you okay? Say something buddy." Matt put his hand under my chin and made my look up at him.

" Who was it Jeffro?"

" Matty..." I cried burying my face in his chest.

" Don't cry okay. Can you walk? Lets get you out of here." Matt slung my arm around his shoulder. When I tried to walk my knee locked and I fell back down.

" I'll carry you okay. I'm so sorry about this. I should have let it happen." Matt pulled me to my feet. I just clutched to him tightly.

'" I'll make this right Jeff. They won't hurt you anymore. I promise you that." Matt whispered pushing my hair out of my face and kissing my forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Srry I've taken so long to update...Alot of stuff is going to happen in this part so I hope you enjoy it lol  
this is in Adam's/Matt's/Christians'/Jeff's Pov  
and It also contains boy and boy sex..no flames please

--

**Adam's POV**

I feel like a jerk. I didn't mean for it to happen. I thought Jeff was safe but no they got him and Matt blames me. Like right now he is standing infrount of me yelling and cursing me out.

" Why would you fucking do that. Why couldn't you help him. You let those monsters fuck around with my baby brother. He is screwed up now Adam. Are you happy?" The dark haired boy asked standing in front of me with his hands on his hips.

" I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Matt." I mumbled feeling like a little kid getting yelled at by their parents.

" All you can say is your sorry. My brother was laying on the dirty floor in the bathroom after those monsters raped him and all you can say is your sorry. I thought you liked him." Matt added the last part quietly.

" I...I don't know Matt...I'm sorry about Jeff." I turned away from his pleading dark eyes.

" Fine Adam. I'll get help from someone else." Matt spat slamming the door behind him.

I slid out of my room behind him. Just to see the dark haired boy open my brother's bedroom door. I couldn't worry about him right now, I needed to see someone else. I walked almost silently into the room Jeff was in.

" Jeffrey." I said softly brushing my thumb across his swollen lips. I jumped back when I heard a small cry escape his lips.

" Don't touch me." The battered boy cried pulling away from me.

" Jeff shh. Don't cry. I'm sorry, I really am." I brushed his long hair out of his eyes

Jeff let out a small sigh and closed his eyes. I sat on the ground beside him squeezing his pale hand. I thought everything was fine. I was sitting here with Jeff and he seemed okay with it. For that moment I forgot about the older Hardy brother who was alone with my younger brother.

--

**Christians' POV**

**Contains Sexual Content (First try at it so its not that good or long lol)**

" What do you want Matthew?" I asked stretching out on my bed.

" I need your help."

" Oh why would you need my help Matt." I said motioning for him to come closer.

" I need you to help Jeff...I will do anything." Matt took a few steps closer his gaze on the floor.

" I'll help your brother. But you need to repay me first." I stood up and roughly press my lips to Matt's.

" On your knees." I ordered the dark haired boy. Matt slowly sat on my bed his hand clutched into fists at his sides. I undid my belt and quickly pulled down the restricting fabric.

" Suck it." I hissed pushing Matt's head closer to my awaiting cock. I groaned when I felt Matt take my in his warm mouth. I grabbed a handful of his ebony locks started to make him bob his head.

" Fuck oh Matt. I'm going to cum." I moaned as I cam into the dark haired boys mouth. I grinned as I looked down at the usually tough boy who now had tears in his eyes.

" Will you help him now?" Matt asked softly still on his knees.

" One last thing. If you do this no one will ever touch your brother again."

" I'll do anything. Just keep Jeff safe." I pulled the boy to his feet.

" I'm going to make you mine forever." I said as I sunk my teeth into his tanned neck.

--

**Matt's POV**

I could feel the tears burning in my eyes as he drank from me. I need to keep my brother safe at any cost. It was my job and I need help.

Christian pulled away my blood dripping down his chin. I thought it was over until Christian bit into own wrist. I knew what he wanted my to do.

" Drink my blood midnight." I looked up into his teal eyes as I brought my lips to his bloody wrist.

" Good boy." Christian moaned as I drank slowly.

" Your mine forever now." I pulled away from Christian feeling sick. I got to my feet and ran to the bathroom where I fell to my knees.

" I'm dying." I groan holding my stomach. It felt like I was being stabbed with a hundred knifes.

" Your going to feel better soon. Just close your eyes." That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

--

**Jeff's POV**

I awoke with a start. I knew something was wrong. Adam was digging through my closet throwing clothes in a suitcase.

" Adam...Where's Matt?" I asked worrying about my brother.

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm not going to let that happen to you." Adam had a wild look in his eyes that scared me. I took a running start towards the door.

" Matt. Where are you Matty." I shouted running down the hallway. I froze outside Christians' room. I knew something was wrong.

" Matt." I shouted throwing open the door. I flipped on the light at thats when I saw him curled up in the corner.

" Matty." I cried taking a step closer to him. When I saw his face, I felt like crying. My brothers dark eyes were flashing red. I took a step back when I saw his teeth they were long and sharp. My brother was one of them..he was a vampire.

" Jeff leave please." Matt cried in a deep animal like voice.

" Matty no. I can help you." He didn't have the usual look in his eyes. He was out of control. My Matty was gone.

" Jeff leave." He shouted as the door flew open. Adam grabbed my arm and pulled my towards the door.

" Jeff I'm sorry. You have to leave for a while. I tracked down your little friend Shannon and you are flying there tonight." Adam started to drag my down the stairs as I screamed for my brother.

" No Adam. I can't leave him. Let me go." I cried trying to pull away.

" I can't." As he pushed me into the car. It was to late I couldn't help him. I was getting sent away from my only family.

" I shouldn't have let this happen." Adam said again as I stared out the window.

--

It was a five hour plane ride but I was finally there. I walked off the plane looking for my former friend.

" Jeff?" I looked over to see a short boy with long blonde hair running towards me.

" Shanny. He's gone. They changed him." I cried as my friend embraced me.

" I'm sorry Jeffro. Everything will be okay." Shannon whispered in my ear as I tryed to belive him.

My brother was gone. Adam was gone and my life was spinning out of control. All I could do was follow my friend as I started my new life in North Carolina.

A/N: Hehe never saw that coming eh. This is the end of part one and part two is one its way if anyone wants it ;D


	7. Part Two

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I'm really starting to like this story again lol. R&R

**Part Two**

**Blood Brothers**

" Happy birthday Jeffro." I awoke to see Shannon laying beside my with a cupcake in his hand.

" Thanks Shanny." I held the little purple cupcake in my hand blowing out the green candle.

" Your welcome. Your finally nineteen. I can't belive it's been three years." The blonde boy sighed wrapping his arms around my waist.

" Three years, seven months, three week and two days." I said softly stroking his soft white blonde hair.

I looked down at Shannon who's head was resting on my chest. My friend hasn't grown much in three years. He is still only 5"9, he still has a baby face but his once boyish body is more defined and covered in tattoos.

Unlike Shannon I've changed alot. I have grown five inches with now makes me 6"2. My once brightly colour hair is black and it seems to always be hanging in my face with now has a lip, eyebrow and tongue ring. I may look tougher but I'm not I'm still considered pretty. Well Shannon still calls me pretty.

" And I still love your lazy a.ss" I felt tears well up in my eyes when I heard him say that. I love Shannon but everyday I still wish I was back home with Matt and Adam.

" Oh Jeff. Don't cry please. What's wrong." I let the flood gates lose when I was pulled into the smaller mans arms.

" I miss...him...Shhan. Hhe turned twenty-one twoo dayss ago. I need my brother Shhanny." I cried burying my face in the crook of his neck.

" Oh Jeff. It's okay. I'll see what I can do okay." Shannon said softly rubbing my back.

I pulled away from him wiping away my tears. I gave him a shaky smile as I wrapped my arms around myself.

" I'll be back okay. I have to go to work. You stay here call me if you need me. I'll fix this." Shannon said quickly kissing my cheek before he left for the tattoo parlor.

I felt like I was sixteen again. I was alone, I was scared and I just wanted someone to hold me and make everything go away.

-- --

It was two hours till Shannon got off of work and I was wondering aimlessly through out the big house. I slid down the banister to see a white envelope laying on the floor. I picked up the letter and froze when I recognized the writing...it was Matty.

_Dear Jeff:_

_Please read this. I know you probably hate me for what I did. I'm sorry for missing you past two birthdays and I'm sorry for changeing. I needed to protect you from all of them but in the process I became one of them and I'm sorry._

_I miss you and I wish we got out of there sooner. but atleast your safe. I need to hear you voice please call me at 555-4352. I know I screwed up but it was the best for you. _

_Love Matt_

I read the letter over and over. I started to shake when I saw the second letter.

_Butterfly_

_I hope you are being treated well. I am taking care of Matthew. I miss you. You lit up the house but now it's darker. I know you will have a better life with Shannon. I can still feel your sweet lips on mine. I will always miss you. I sent you something for your birthday. I hope it reminds you of me._

_Adam_

I pulled out the small black box. Inside the box there was a necklace. On a long silver chain there was a medallion with had a small stone the same colour of Adam's bright teal eyes.

I ran my thumb across the smooth stone, think of Adam. I grabbed my coat and started to walk to the nearest pay phone. I finally got the the one outside of the gas station and dialed the number Matt gave me.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._" Hello."

" Matty it's me...It's Jeff."


	8. Chapter 8

here's more!!

" Jeff. Oh baby brother. It's been years since I heard your voice. I've.." I cut Matt off.

" No you will liston. You decided after three years to fucking contact me. Why Matt? Why did you send me away? I need my brother." I shouted into the phone.

" Jeff I'm sorry. I was afraid if I contacted you they would find out and find you and Shanny. It was for your own good. I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry..." Matt paused.

" Matt do you know where Brian is?" I heard a voice on the other line.

" Paul..I'm on the phone." Matt snapped.

" I'm sorry. It's just that I couldn't find Brian and I couldn't find Christian so I was nervous." I could feel my anger rising.

" Go and ask Adam. He's out by the pool."

" Okay...I'm sorry...I really didn't mean to disturb you." I could hear the fear in the boys voice.

" It's okay just go. I'm sorry about that Jeff."

" Who the fuck is Paul and Brian?" I asked trying to stay calm.

" They are just some kids that are staying with us."

" Your a fucking monster. Just some kids liveing with you. Weren't we just some kids liveing with them. Matt your a monster. Don't contact me ever again." I shouted slamming the phone down.

I started to run from the phone tears streaming down me cheeks. He's just like them my brother is a monster and I need to stop them. I wouldn't let those kids suffer the way I did.

--

" Um...Jeffro...What's this?" Shannon asked my laptop in his hands.

" Why where you useing my laptop Shannon." I snapped pulling it out of his hands.

" Mine wasn't working and I just needed to send a few emails and I saw your history was up and I saw you bought plane tickets to Brookhaven.." Shannon said looking up and me with sad eyes.

" I need to go back...I need to fix everything...I can't be this screwed up Shannon." I wouldn't meet his kind gaze.

" Jeff...I'm going with you. I can't let you do this by yourself. I love you." The smaller man grabbed wrapped his arms around me.

" Okay Shanny..I love you too." I held my boyfriend in my arms hoping I would be able to do this when...if we make it back here alive.

A/N: I really really love this story and I might even post more tonight. I'm on a roll lol


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm sorry about throwing curveballs lol :P I may throw a few more lol R&R

When I walked back into our room later that night Shannon was sitting on the floor folding clothes half asleep. I'm guessing he didn't notice that I was standing there because he was hugging one of my shirts close to him, whispering something I couldn't hear.

" Hey Shanny." I said sitting beside him.

" Oh. Jeff." Shannon quickly threw my shirt down. His cheeks were bright red.

" You know you don't have to come with me. I can do this myself." I said softly as I wrapped one of my arms around his waist.

" Nope. You had to get a tattoo so I have to go with you." The blonde said running his fingers over the heart on my hip.

" Well we match atleast." I mumbled into his soft hair as I slid my hand under his shirt trying to find the little heart on his hip. last year we both got matching tattoos. I have SBM in a heart on my hip and he has JNH on his hip.

" I need to go too Jeff. I have a few issues I need to get over also. And I love ya...So I can't let you go alone." Shannon leaned on me running his fingers across the little patch on skin.

" Less then me Shanny. Way less then me. Pack that shirt it brings out your eyes."

" It's not your fault you got a couple issues. When are we leaving?"

" Tomorrow...It was the cheapest flight. Come on let's go to bed." I pulled Shannon up pulling him into my tight embrace.

Shannon lightly peppered kisses across my face as I pulled him to our bed.

" I just wanna hold you tonight." I said softly pulling him closer.

" Okey dokey. I loves you." Shannon said sounding tired.

" I love you too Shanny. Go to sleep now." Before I even said that he was a sleep. I just layed there stroking his hair as I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

--

" Shannon you have fifteen minutes before we have to go." I whispered in his ear.

" Okey dokey." I smiled as the blonde rolled out of the bed rubbing his big blue eyes.

" Are you sure you want to go?" I asked one more time.

" I'm going. You go and make me something to eat while I get dressed." Shannon said kissing me lightly on the lips before he pushed me out of the room.

As I walked down the stairs, I hoped I was makeing the right choice. I hoped I would be coming home in three weeks and I really hoped both of us would be here. I already lost to many people..I really can't lose Shanny.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: You know I love you guys because I just got back from a Tae Kwon Dow tournament and I'm going to write more lol

--

" Are you almost ready Shannon." I yelled drying my dark hair with a towel. I was standing in the middle of the large hotel room still wet and smelling like the little hotel soaps.

" I am ready your the one still in a towel. I got dress right after we got out of the shower." Shannon peeked his head around the corner his boyish grin plastered on his face.

" You know I take awhile to get ready. But I would have been done faster if I showered by myself." I said throwing my towel at him as I kept a tight grip on the one around my waist.

" I wasn't the one who said...Oh Shannon come on...Please it will be fun...Oh baby come on."

" Two words Moore. Fuck you." I glared at the blonde as I pulled a comb through my shaggy hair.

" You've already done that Jeff." Shannon spat back kissing my cheek.

" No your mean." I pulled away glaring.

" You look so cute when your mad Jeffro... " Shannon paused pushing onto the bed. He stradled my hips nibbling on my ear lobe. " And you look good enough to eat."

" Shanny...You gotta stop...We need to get going and it's unfair I'm just in a towel." I mumbled breathing heavily into the crook of his neck.

" Fine. So where are we going?" Shannon asked flopping down beside me.

" I here there is this new club that everyone goes to...We will probably be able to find them there." I said pulling on a pair of boxers as Shannon watched me intensely.

" Okay." Shannon layed back on the bed closing his eyes. I knew he was worried...I was too.

--

I held Shannon's hand in mine as we weaved are way through people in the dark crowded club. A ton of people were body to body on the dance floor and the rest were sitting at the tables " haveing a snack."

" There he is.." I whispered when I saw the dark haired man one of the tables. Matt had a short blonde sitting on his lap. I heard her squeal as he bit her neck. He wasn't only one sitting there, beside him was Christian and then there was Adam.

Adam now had a scruffy looking beard and his hair was longer. All the feelings rushed back when I locked eyes with him.

" Jeff...I think he saw me." Shannon said cowering behind me shaking.

" Who saw you?" I asked facing the blonde who looked deathly afraid.

" Randy...It was Randy..He saw me and then he smiled. Jeff I don't want him to be anywhere near me."

" Okay Shannon let's go." I tryed to leave but we were stopped by some people.

" Why are you leaving so quick. We were watching you two. your kinda cute." I looked up to see Hunter, Randy and Hunter's girlfriend Stephanie standing there looking us up and down.

" Well, we are leaving now. So, let us go please." I stood protectively in front of Shannon as I tryed to push my way between them.

" Oh they are cute Hunter. I really like the dark haired one." Stephanie hissed running her long nails across my chest.

I started to panic when I noticed Randy's gaze never left Shannon. Who now had tears rolling down his cheeks, he was scared.

" Move we are leaving now."

" No your not." Hunter said grabbing the front of my shirt.

" Yes they are Hunt. Stop being a bitch. These boys wanna go so let them go." I recognized that deep voice and I could feel him standing near me.

" What are you going to do about it Adam. We aren't afraid of you or your little bitch Matt." Randy growled glaring at Adam.

" What did you call me Randy. I saw you last week getting bent over with your big buddy Hunter behind you. So I'm really not the bitch here. Let these kids go." I looked back to see Matt standing beside Adam.

" Fine." The two men left. Leaving Shannon and I alone with the other two vampires.

" Are you two okay?" Adam asked when he saw Shannon's tear stained face

" I'm sorry about those guys. They are assholes." Matt added with a sad smile.

" Ya we're fine. Thank you." I said keeping my eyes on the ground.

"Your welcome. See you around." Adam said as we turned away to leave. I finally could breathe again once I made it out of the club.

" Shan are you okay?" I asked kissing the blonde boy.

Shannon didn't answer me. He just slumped on the ground shaking. I knew I shouldn't have let him come. One look from Randy he turned back into the scared little fifteen year old.

" Let's go back to the hotel." I pulled him to his feet. Shannon leaned most of his weight on me as we made our way to the rental car.

" Everything's going to be okay." I tryed to reassure the boy as I wiped the tears from his cheeks.

Everything was going to be okay because tomorow I was going out alone. I can't let him get hurt, I've got to do this on my own.

.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm glad you guys like this lol damn Super Cena beating Jeff : R&R

Dajavu all over again but this time I'm not going to cry or let them have any satisfaction. Once again I'm surrounded by a bunch of mother fucking vampires and they are getting ready to make me their bitch.

" Get the fuck away from me you assholes." I tryed to push my way between the group around me. I got pushed back as I glared at them. The group consisted of Hunter, Randy, Montel, Dave, Cody and the newest member of the blood suckers John.

" Pretty boy hasn't told us his name yet." Cody said with a sneer.

" It's fuck you assclown." I spat, trying to push me way between them.

" He's a mouthy little thing." Randy laughed running his hand down my cheek. I recoiled hitting my back against the brick wall. We were in the ally outside the club and I was alone.

I tried to hit him but when I moved Hunter slammed my head against the brick wall with a sickening crunch. I was seeing stars as they closed in. I felt Hunter's meaty hand close around my throat as he lifted me to my feet. '

" You know the more you fight the more it will hurt pretty." I looked up into the dark eyes as I felt my back press up against the rough brick wall.

" Leave me alone please." I begged as I felt his warm breathe on my neck. I let out a scream after I felt sudden pain. I fell into the painful darkness.

--

" Paul look he's covered in bite marks. Help him."

" Okay, he'll be fine Brian. Don't look so scared it will be fine." I opened my eyes when I felt someone touch my neck.

" Get away from me." I said softly trying to pull away. It was no use I was to weak.

" Dude, it's okay. Don't move we won't hurt you." I looked up to see a guy with shaggy jet black hair and light blue eyes looking down at me. I just noded as he lightly touched my neck.

" Brian who was out here?" The dark haired boy asked the sandy haired one.

" It was Hunter, Randy, Montel, Cody and John was the one who tore the hell out of his wrist." Brian came closer looking very scared.

" What's your name?" Paul asked me as he tied a chunk of my ripped shirt around my wrist.

" Jeff." I said looking at my bloody skin.

" Okay Jeff. Who do you live with?" I looked up at Paul with a sad smile.

" Don't live with anyone. I'm in the hotel with my friend." The dull throbbing in the back of my head was the only thing keeping me awake.

" Okay do you have a car?"

" Yup, the red Volvo." I pulled the keys out of my pocket.

" Jeff, we will drive you to the hotel okay. Brian help him up please?" I looked and tryed to stand up as the younger boy put his arm around my waist. I was laid in the backseat and the minute the door closed I passed out again.

--

I awoke a few hours later tucked into the hotel bed. I felt a warm lump close to my body. I ran my hand down the silky blonde strands feeling tears on the lumps face. It was Shannon and he was crying.

" Shan don't cry. I'm fine." It was a big lie because I was still dizzy and faint from the blood loss.

" I told myself when you came to live with me I would be the strong one and I would take car of you. But when those two...kids carried you in here...I felt like I was that dumb teenager again. Weak,scared and lonely because you weren't telling me it's okay. I hatethis town and I hate every single person in this town. But the one thing that made me feel a little bit better is that Brian said you didn't go down with out a fight. I always wished I was like you." Shannon stopped looking up into my eyes. He sighed and buried his head in my chest

" Shannon. I need to do something really important tomorow." I paused think how to word this. " I need to go and see my brother and Adam tomorow."

A/N: He's going to see Adam and Matty ohhhh oh and I noticed Shannon has been pretty one-sided so far...so I decided I'm going to do something to our poor little blonde reject...R&R


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I finally figured out what I'm going to do to Shannon...Evil Laugh R&R

I slowly pulled up to the big old house that I escaped from all those years ago. I parked my car as I tried to build up the courage to go inside. I took a deep breathe as I knocked on the big door.

Adam opened the door. He looked paler and scruffier but he still was the same old Adam.

" Jeff what the fuck are you doing here." He hissed pulling me into the nearest room.

" I sent you away so you would be safe. Your a dipshit you know that." His glare softened as her pulled me into a tight hug.

" I missed you but why did you come here?" He asked still holding me.

" I really don't know I just needed to get over some stuff." I mumbled into his hair.

" Okay let's talk Jeff. Do you want me to go and get your brother?" He asked running his thumb across my lips. I nodded quickly.

" Adam what do you want. I was asleep you asshole." Matt grumbled as he walked in the room glaring at Adam. He froze when he saw me standing there in the middle of the room.

" Adam...What the fuck is this?" Matt asked his tan face turning white.

" How about we go and sit down." Adam led both of us to the plush looking chairs in the office.

" Jeff why are you here? Oh that was you and Shannon at the club that night. Why did you bring Shannon with you? Why are you here?" Matt asked again franticly.

" I needed to come back and get something off my chest. I...I needed to talk to you face to face." I ran my hand across the chair thinking hard.

" What do you need to say Jeff. I tried to talk to you but you freaked out and hung up the phone remember." Matt shot back.

" Yeah I freaked out Matt. I was getting over all the shit I went through then you decided to contact me. All the memories came flying back and they weren't the good ones." I tapped my foot on the floor trying to keep control.

" I missed you Jeff. Can't you figure out this was for your own good. How would you have liked being trapped in this hell hole. Do you think I like being one of them. I fucking hate it Jeff. I was only doing it for you." Matt shouted his eyes were angry.

" I didn't need you to Matt. I need my brother, I was fine. They couldn't hurt me any worse then you did." I shouted back.

" I'm sorry, I was protecting my baby brother. Fuck Jeff. What if I didn't care and I just let them do what they wanted to you. How would you have liked that!" Matt shouted louder his face red with anger.

" Fuck you! I don't know why I came. I fucking hate you Matt. I'm leaving and I hope you fucking die alone. I hate you!" I stormed out of the house angry tears rolling down my cheeks.

" This was a mistake. I'm going to call Shannon and tell him we're leaving tonight." I mumbled as I started to drive to the hotel. I decided to call the blonde as I was driveing back.

" Hey Shannon..." I was cut off by his frantic voice.

" Jeff they found me. I'm in the bathroom and I'm scared. They are in the room." Shannon whispered.

" Shannon what are you talking about?"

" Jeff I'm scared...I love you." That was the last thing I heard before a group of voices and Shannon's scream.

" Shannon...Shannon are you there?" I asked shaking. The line went dead.

" Fuck...No." I cried as I pulled into the parking lot. I ran up the stairs to our hotel room. The door was open and there was blood smeared on the floor.

I slumped to the floor in shock. I slowly dialed Adam's cell number.

" Adam...I need help...They have Shannon."

A/N: I'm a bit of a bitch I think...R&R


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: It's in Adam's Pov for a bit.

" Oh look what the cat dragged in. Long time no see little Jeffy." Christian sneered as I came inside one arm around Jeff's waist. He could barely stand up he was in shock.

" Paul, Brian take him up to my room." I ordered passing Jeff to the other two boys. I turned to Christian and before he could blink I had him pinned to the wall by his neck.

" Christian. I don't care that your my brother. If I found out you had something to do with what happened to Shannon and Jeff...I will rip you apart piece by piece." I hissed glaring at my brother. I dropped Christian hard on the ground as I turned to walk away.

" Fuck you Adam." I turned right into my brother's fist. That's when I lost it.

" You think your a tough guy?" I asked with a serious tone. All Christian did was smirk before he quickly grabbed me and tossed me into the wall. I heard the wood and dry wall break as I flew threw it.

" You know what Adam. I'm going to have a ton of fun with your little bit.ch upstairs. I made him scream more them once brother." Christian said with a laugh. I grabbed his ankle and pulled him beside me.

I straddled him and pined him to the ground. " Christian you know I'm stronger then you. And I won't think before I kill you..Leave Jeff alone." I said in a low voice as our parents ran into the room. I dusted myself off as I went towards the stairs.

"Adam...Is he okay?" Paul asked when I opened the door. I didn't know what to tell him. Jeff was laying on my bed his eyes staring blankly at the roof as he mumbled something about Shannon.

" He'll be fine Paul...Jeff what on your wrist?" I asked seeing the bandage. Jeff just looked over staring right through me. I unwrapped the white bandage to see on his wrist there was a painful looking bite mark.

" Adam...It happened a few days ago. I was outside the club waiting for Paul and a bunch of them ganged up on Jeff." Brian said meekly trying to figure out if he would get punished.

" Okay thank you. Could you guys go?" I asked calmly. When the two younger boys left the room. I slumped beside Jeff taking his hand in mine.

" Jeffro...What am I going to do with you?" I asked myself softly looking up at his pained face.

" I should tell you..." Jeff said horsely.

" Tell me what Jeff?" I asked.

" I should tell you...I still love you."

A/N: Awwwww...Poor Jeff, Poor Shanny, Poor everyone R&R


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry I've been so lazy and haven't written anymore but today you get some more lol. R&R

**Adam P.O.V**

" I love you too Jeff. Your going to be okay. Shannon will be okay. Everything is going to be okay." I said stroking his soft hair trying to comfert the younger man.

" Adam, what if they kill him?" Jeff asked tears spilling from his green eyes. I didn't know what to say all I knew is if they killed Shannon..I wouldn't sleep till all of them suffered a extremely painful death.

" They won't because I won't let them. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked wiping the tears from his cheeks.

" No, I wanna talk to Matty." I just nodded and went to look for his older brother.

" Matt!" I shouted knocking on his door.

" What do you want Adam?" The dark haired man snapped opening the door a crack.

" I need to talk to you Matt."

" No, I'm busy." Before Matt could close the door, I threw it open and drug him out.

" Matt!" I heard a shrill voice scream. I looked behind me to see that little groupie Kelly Kelly standing there in her bra.

" Did you know your brother is laying in my room crying and asking for his brother and your too busy with that dumb whore Kelly." I snapped glaring hatefully at Matt.

" What the fuck are you talking about?" Matt asked confused.

" Those bastards got Shannon and insted of phoning his older brother Jeff phoned me. How does that make you feel Matt? Now go and be a fucking brother for once." I wasn't that angry at Matt. I was just angry at everything. I don't know why I did it but I went to talk to Christian.

I knocked on my brother door hopeing he knew something. He may be a bastard sometimes but he is still my little brother and I need his help.

" What do you want Adam." Christian asked opening the door.

" Do you know anything about them taking Shannon?" I asked hopeing he would be truthful.

" Why would I tell you anything." Christian spat back.

" Chris I'm sorry about today. I really am. I need your help. Do you have anything to do with this?" I asked sitting on his bed. Christian paced back and forth. His glare softened when he answered.

" I wouldn't do that to you. I always hated Jeff but I wouldn't hurt you like that." My brother whispered rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

" Okay, I'm confused what do I have to do with this."

" Adam! Don't you get it. They don't like you. Your powerful, your tough and people like you. So, they decided to hurt you and how would they hurt you with out get killed. They are hurting something you love. If they hurt Jeff they hurt you." Christian said sullenly. I got up and hugged my younger brother. I knew he wasn't the best person but I knew he would never hurt me.

" Who has Shannon?"

" I don't know for sure but It's probably Hunter, Randy, John and that new kid Cody. And the rest of them. If you get one of them to talk you'll probably find the blonde kid. Could you tell Jeff...I'm sorry."

" Okay, Thanks Christian. I love you bro."

" Yeah, just go Adam. I'm busy." Christian said quickly ushering me out of his room. I just smiled as I made my way back to my room.

A/N: Awww. Christian is a sweety at heart any ways R&R


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Here's more my peeps R&R

**Jeff's Pov**

I was sitting on Adam's bed, I was waiting for him to get home. This house never seemed warm so I had his comforter wrapped around my shoulders. I wasn't okay. It was my fault Shannon was gone. I wouldn't be able to live if they killed him.

" Kid...Do you want food?" I froze when I heard that voice. Christian was standing at the doorway. I could feel my heart beat faster when I looked over at him.

" Okay." I said slowly. I followed Christian looking to see if he was leading me to a dark room but he didn't. He went to the kitchen and started pulling things out of the fridge.

" So..When are they going to come out of the shadows get me Christian. Huh, just get it over with. I don't care they can't hurt me anymore." I started to suck on my lip ring as I waited for his reply.

" Your a stubborn son of a bitch. No wonder Adam likes you so much. I'm not going to do anything. Adam's already hurting'. I'm just here to make you a sandwich, give you a pop and send you back to Adam's room." The blonde man set a plate infront of me and smirked.

" This doesn't mean we're friends Christian. I still don't like you. Do you know where Adam is?"

" I hate you to Hardy boy. Well, he told me he was going out to_..talk..._to Randy. He should be back soon. Just stay in his room for awhile. I have to go out for awhile. Be good kid." Christian grabbed his coat and made his way out of the door.

--

It was two in the morning and I was still alone. I felt burnt out as I sat alone in the dark room. I need to be with someone, I hated being left to my own devises.

I closed my eyes and layed back on the bed. The silentness was slightly calming. It was disrupted when I heard the door down stairs open. I ran down the stairs think it was Adam.

" Fuck." I whispered when I saw the people walk in. It wasn't Adam or Matt or even Christian. It was them.

" So, no one but the kid is here?" John asked his hand groping for a light switch.

" They all left but we need to hurry Matt just went out for a few minutes. We need to get him and get out." Hunter flipped on the light as I hid in the closet.

" Adam is that you?" Brian was standing on the top of the stairs his clothes rumpled from sleep. " Paul, run!" The boy shouted as he tried to run but Cody got to the top of the stairs first. He drug Brian down the stairs by his hair.

" Can we take them too?" Cody asked his face lighting up like a kid in a candy store.

" Why not. John go and get the other one and I'll find Jeff." Hunter started to walk near the closet. I could hear my heart beating in my chest as I tried not to scream.

" Hunter wait. Why would we take those other kids? We already got Moore and we are going to get Jeff. Why do we need the other two?" Dave asked his large body looking very menising.

" Because I said so. Now help me find Jeff." Hunter ordered stopping in front of the door.

" I love you Adam." I whispered to myself as the door flew open. I was sure, I wasn't going to survive this time.

--

** Matt's POV**

" Jeffro are still up?" I asked knocking lightly on the door. When I didn't get a answer I opened the door to see Adam sitting there his head in his hand.

" Why aren't Paul and Brian here?" I paused when I saw Adam sitting alone in his room. "Where's my brother Adam?" I could hear the panic in my voice.

" They were at the club. I was getting ready to go and when I got here he was gone." Adam sounded broken. I sat beside him feeling broken myself.

" Okay, get your coats. We are going to find them. Get your asses up." I felt Christian grab my arm and pull me towards the door. My face flushed with anger as I thought about the people how have my brother. I'm usually calm but I'm going to kill these fuckers.

A/N: Now they have Jeff...Am I mean...I think so R&R


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews my peeps. heres more!**

" What the fuck let us out." I shouted pounding on the thick metal door. It was no use I was yelling for the past ten minutes and we were still locked in here.

" Jeff just sit down. They want us to get hysterical It's going to be fine." Paul said from the corner of the room. He was sitting there cradling his younger brothers head in his lap.

" I'm sorry about this. It's all my fault." I slumped against the wall letting the tears fall from my eyes. I fucked everything up. We are going to die because of me.

The door flew open and Randy came in dragging Shannon by his hair. Shannon wasn't moving and his leg was bent at a sickening angle.

" What are you going to do to us?" I asked Randy before he left the room.

" Well Jeff.." Randy grabed me by the arm and pulled me up to my feet. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek as he spoke. " We're waiting till Adam finds this place then we are going to kill your brother. Then we'll make Adam watch us...do things to his delicate little butterfly." Randy spat the last part out as he dropped me back on the cold floor.

" Fuck you." I shouted as the door closed behind him. I quickly crawled towards Shannon who still hasn't moved.

" Shanny. Please say somthing." I pulled him to one of the dirty mattresses. I could barely see him in the dim light but I knew he was still barely alive. I could see bite marks covering his body and I knew his left leg was broken.

" Jeffy, I'm sorry.." His voice was barely above a whisper. I started to cry harder when I saw he couldn't open his eyes because they were swollen shut.

" Shan, stop it. Just stay with me. They'll save us. Matt's going to save us again. Remeber when we were kids. He would always beat up the kids that would bug us. " I pulled his head into my lap.

" I'm just really tired Jeffy. I love you..."

Christian's P.O.V

" Where are they?" Matt asked again throwing another vase. I was sitting on the bed calmly waiting for the twosome to calm down so I could tell them my idea.

" I'm going to rip Hunter's fucking face off." Adam growled punching a hole in the wall.

" Okay, before you destroy my room. I have a idea." I said before I ducked the picture Matt threw near my head. It was a picture of Adam and I when we were little kids back in 1973.

" Matthew sit your ass down. I'm can find them. I will call Randy and ask him if he wants to " go out for drinks". He'll probably show me where they have the boys. I'll make sure they're okay and then I'll come back here and we can go and blow the motha fuking roof off the place." I said quickly grabbing my phone out of my pocket.

" Do it Chris. Be careful little brother." Adam hugged me before I left the alone to destroy things.

" Randy, where's the party tonight?" I asked when the dark haired vampire answered his phone.

" Christian my man. Your brother roughed me up a bit. Did they ask you about the kid?" This would be like taking candy from a baby.

" Ya, but I don't know anything. Do you have them?"

" Maybe, I'll pick you up and you can be alone with them. Five minutes man." I hung up my phone grinning and just like clock work Randy pulled up in his hummer.

The ride there was silent. We pulled up to a old house that belonged to John's long dead grandparents. I followed the dark haired man to a large metal door.

" Hunt said you could have a half hour alone okay. I'll be back." Randy just opened the door and closed it when I got in. I flipped the switch on the wall and filled the room with a dim light.

" Oh, shit." The room just had to dirty mattresses and a bucket in it. paul and brian laid on one mattress holding each other. They looked fine. Jeff and Shannon were a different matter. Shannon wasn't moving but I could hear his heart barely beating. Someone beat this kid badly, his once cute face looked like ground beef. his leg was also bent at a funny angle.

I kneeled beside Jeff brushing his hair out of his face. He looked unharmed but his eyes were blank. The old Jeff was dead. I just hoped we could save him before he was fully gone.

" Jeff don't worry. We're going to save all of you. Stay strong for Adam."

**A/N: Oh Christian is a sweetie again...R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Don't hate me after this. R&R**

**Adam's Pov**

" Matt sit down now." I ordered the frantic man who was still pacing back and forth.

" Adam, what if we can't trust Christian. He hasn't been the most truthful person."

" He won't screw us over. Just stay calm." I hoped I could trust Christian, I was starting to worry because he's been gone for almost two hours.

" Dudes, I'm back." My younger brother shouted as he burst through the door. he had that shiteater grin. I knew he found something.

" Chris what did you find? Are they okay? Is Jeff okay?" Matt asked quickly.

" I found them. They aren't okay but they are alive. So get your asses up and lets go kill them." Christian shouted grabbing his keys.

I don't know what I will do if Jeff is hurt..I just know someone is going to pay with their life.

**Jeff's Pov**

" Wakey wakey you little fucks." I awoke to the sound of Randy's sickening voice.

" Randy..I want that one." Cody said pointing at Shannon. They weren't going to touch him. I pulled Shannon closer to me as I glared at the other two.

" Fuck you both." I spat.

" Randy I want that one." Cody whined.

" Calm down Cody. Jeff let go of your little friend or I'll hurt him even more." I stood up when Randy said that. I didn't care anymore. I wasn;t going to let them walk all over us.

" I said fuck you." I shouted me fist connecting with Randy's chin. Before I could move out of the way Randy's stone like fist was wrapped around my throat.

" I should kill you right now. But I can't because Hunter wants to do that. So I'm going to leave before I break you neck." Randy threw me like a ragdoll to the ground. I started to crawl back to Shannon but when I turned back to see if Randy left I felt his boot connect with my head.

**Matt's Pov**

" They're inside?" I asked Christian who just pulled up to a large house.

" Yup, this might be a little tough. There is about six people in there. But we are going to kill them. Let's go boys." Christian growled as he jumped out of the truck. Adam and I followed him into the large house.

When we got into the liveing room Christian was kicking the shit out of John. I turned and tackled Montel who just tried to jump Christian.

" Where's my brother?" I asked while I punched the man under me. I got off of Montel once he stopped moving. One down five more to go.

" I got keys." Christian shouted running down the hallway. I chased after him hoping my brother was okay.

**Jeff's Pov**

" Jeff wake up. I hear shouting. I think it's Matt and them." I looked up to see Paul shaking my arm. I heard it too. We were going to survive.

" Shanny did you hear that. Matty's going to save us. I knew he would." I told my best friend even though he still hasn't moved since last night.

I ran up to the door when I heard the doorknob jiggle. It was Matty. I was going home. I backed up when I saw who came in the door. It wasn't Matty, it wasn't Adam or Christian. It was Hunter and Randy. Hunter had a large knife in his hand and Randy had rope. Randy started to tie up Brian and Paul. Hunter just stalked towards me with that knife

" Come here butterfly. They won't be able to save you." Hunter grabbed a handful of my hair. He pulled my head back exposing my pale neck. I felt him prick my neck. I couldn't help it but I started to cry. Hunter turned me around to face Shannon. I saw my friends pale eyes on me. Randy was sitting beside him with his arms wrapped around my friends shoulder. Randy was whispering in his ear as Shannon tried to pull away.

" Hunt hurry." Randy shouted. Hunter turned me around towards the door. The last thing I saw was Adam as Hunter slid the knife across my neck.

**Matt's Pov**

I let Adam and Christian deal with the other vampires. I ran to my dying brothers side.

" Jeff, please stay with me." I cried trying to stop the blood the spurted from the gash across his neck. Jeff tried to speak but all he could do was gurgle as blood came from his mouth. I was going to watch my brother die and I couldn't do anything to help him.

Christian shouted at me from across the room. His words froze me to the bone. He kept shouting. " You have to change him! You have to change your brother."

**A/N: Okay tell me who much you hate me. I hate myself...R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay you guys are awsome and since I'm leaving for a vacation next week I'm going to wrap this up before I go..Here's the second last part..I hope you enjoy it! R&R**

**Adam's Pov**

I was on top of Hunter, my legs were holding his arms at his sides. This was the last time Hunter was going to move. In my hand was the knife that was stained with Jeff's blood. I held the knife against his throat, I was going to kill him slowly.

" Matt, you have to change him. He is going to die. Hurry!" I felt the knife slip through my finger when Christian said that. He can't die. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have him.

" I can't do it Christian. I'm sorry but I can't do it." Matt was on his knees beside Jeff trying to stop the blood.

" Adam. It's either you kill me or you save your boyfriend. You have to choose." Hunter hissed smiling at me.

" I'll do it." I shouted as I drove the knife into Hunter's throat pinning him to the ground. I was going to torture him but Jeff was way more important.

" Hurry Adam. I'll watch Hunt. You save him." Christian even looked upset. I don't know if I could do this.

" Matt you have to move. Please. I need to do this." I slowly pushed Matt's hands away from his neck. The cut was from ear to ear. Jeff has lost a lot of blood but his green eyes were focused on me. Jeff turned to look at Matt who was rocking himself. " Matt go and sit with Shannon. Cover his eyes. I don't want him to see this." I stopped and lowered my head to Jeff neck. I need him to tell me it was okay to do this.

' Jeffro if you want me to do this squeeze my hand." I asked him quickly tears falling from my eyes. I waited until I felt him try to squeeze my hand.

I lowered my head to his neck and ran my tongue across to gash tasting his blood. I pulled away and bit my wrist hard. When I saw the blood come to the surface I put my wrist against Jeff's mouth hoping he would drink from me. I started to feel flush when I felt him suck lightly on my wrist.

" It's going to be okay." I held his hand tightly as he withered in pain. I couldn't look as he was dying. I focused on my brother who was now standing by a bloody stump the used to be Hunter. I didn't know what happened but Christian face was red with anger. I couldn't help but love him then.

" Is he goin' to be okay?" Matt asked grabbing Jeff's other hand.

" He'll be uncontus for about two day. Then he'll be in pain for another week. But we'll have to keep him seperated from Shannon, Brian and Paul for that week. He will be okay after that..We better go. Shannon needs to get his leg set. Matt you carry him. I got your brother. Chris get Brian and Paul." I pulled Jeff into my arms.

" Okay Adam. Come on Shanny. Your going to be okay. " Matt held on to the other boy. I saw something different in Matt's eyes when he looked at Shannon. I couldn't put my finger on it but something was going on.

" You guys go ahead. there is no one left in the house. Go to my car and lock the door until Adam and I get there." Christian dusted off his hand and stood up from Hunter's dead body.

" Why did you kill him?" I asked running my fingers through his hair.

" I knew you were busy and I love you..So I ripped his head off. I'm leaving after Jeff's okay."

" Where are you going?"

" I met these two guys named A.J and Tomko. I'm going to live with them for a while. Let's go man. You know you wouldn't have been okay if you didn't change him...Don't beat yourself up over it. I would have done the same thing." Christian started to walk towards door.

I looked down at Jeff. He had a small smile on his face. I knew when he was with me everything was going to be okay. We were going to finally have a good life.

**A/N: sappy I know but i love it. I'm going to miss writing this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. The last part will be up soon. Love you all**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: T.T...here's the last part of blood lust. I would like to thank all of the people who read this..I don't know what I would do with out you.**

**Hugs**

**The lyrics are First Date by Blink 182**

_"In the car I just can't wait to pick you up on our very first date. Is it cool if I hold your hand? Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance? Do you like my stupid hair?"_ I was strumming my guitar and singing the song I wrote about Adam. It's been two months since I was changed and we were finally going out on our first date.

" Ya, I do like your stupid hair." I jumped when I felt Adams arms wrap around me.

" I like your hair too." I leaned against his cold hard abs as we watched the sun set on the top of Shannon's roof.

" How are you feeling today? Matt told me you had a bad day yesterday." Adam looked serious as he ran his fingers threw my hair.

" I just feel a little sick..I didn't mean too...I hope Shanny knows I'm sorry." I was a little hungry yesterday and I kinda jumped Shannon..It wasn't the best thing to do because he still has nightmare about what happened to me.

" Shannon will be okay. Atleast Matt was there. Next time I'll take you with me when I go to visit Christian. You'll like the guy he lives with. You two have the same personalities. Your both pretty crazy. So what are we going to do tonight butterfly?" Everytime Adam calls me butterfly I can't help but shiver.

" Well...When we came back here I went to the library and got this book called _Twilight_ and I thought we could try well...biting animals because I don't think I could ever bite a human...We can go and see a movie before."

" Okay babe. Let's go and tell Matt and Shan we are going. I love you. Your always going to be my delicate butterfly." I smiled at the blonde when he laced his pale fingers in mine.

" Okay I'll just go in. Matt was have a nap so I'll just wake him up." I opened the door of my older brothers room. " Matty,me and Adam are..." Matt wasn't sleeping and Shannon was in his room. Matt had Shannon pushed up against the wall. Shannon's legs were wrapped tightly around Matt's waist...They were just in their boxers...

" Oh Fuck!" I shouted covering my eyes. Matt and Shannon were...Screwing around. I heard Adam laughing behind me as I rolled on the ground in horror.

" My brother and my best friend..Of my fucking god, Ewwww!" I cried.

" Um..Jeff...I thought you guys left..." Shannon stammered.

" You and Matt..The horror...The horror."

" Um...Ya...Do you care?" Matt asked pulling me up off the floor. I paused thinking. Do I care about them together..Ya Shanny was my ex-boyfriend and Matt was my brother...

" No, I really don't care. Have fun. Adam and I are going to a movie. I love you Matty. I love you Shanny. bye guys." I skipped out of the room grabbing Adam's hand.

" Let's go out for some "drinks" Adam. I'm glad I'm with you. I always loved you."

" I will always love you. Come on lets go and have some fun." Adam kissed me softly on the lips as he started to walk to his car. My life is finally starting to make sense. Even after all the shit I've been through I wouldn't change it for the world.

**A/N: Aww sappy ending...guess what...**

**...First tell me how much you love me...**

**...I'm doing a sequel!!...I love them to much to end it...3**


End file.
